This application is a continuation-in-part of original application of Ser. No. 779,833 filed on Sept. 25, 1985 by the same applicant. The original application discloses a toilet having a spraying-angle adjuster 5 which includes a follower bellows 51 having a collar 54 for fixing either a rear-side nozzle 3 adapted for spraying human anus or a front-side nozzle 4 adapted for spraying human genitals within the collar 54, an air tube 52 fluidically connected with the bellows 51 and secured to a toilet seat A riding on bowl B by a bracket 55, and a hollow ball 53 fluidically connected with the tube 52, whereby upon the depression of the ball 53, the bellows 51 will be expanded to move either nozzle 3 or 4 about either flexible portion 32 or 42 of water conduit 31 or 41 to optionally adjust the water-spraying angle of each nozzle for thoroughly cleaning human anus or genitals portion.
However, if the user wants to fix the water-spraying angle to be a specific value, he or she must always grasp the hollow ball 53 to thereby be easily tired or bored. If the ball 53 is uncarefully released, the spraying angle will be suddenly changed. In order to obtain the desired optimum spraying angle for the user of different age, style or sex, the user may waste much time, after trial and error, for adjusting his or her desired angle.
The present inventor has found the inconvenient defect of original application and invented the present spraying-angle selector for a toilet.